


Gauss, Dogs and Sleepovers

by Vesja (SugarsweetRomantic)



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/Vesja
Summary: Addison and Meredith are married. Meredith returns home one day to find Addison fighting with "Brooke". Femslash, Yuri, Lesbian relationship, whatever. OneShot.Imported from FFnet.





	Gauss, Dogs and Sleepovers

<strike></strike>

**A/N: Based on a real life story which a friend told me. I was laughing out loud when she told me. And she had to do it by herself! Addie's got some help. ;) Un beta-ed, all mistakes are mine. (Okay, I did use the Word-Grammar-Check, lol.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

Meredith sighed. It had been a short but boring day, and she was glad to be home. Christina had been stuck with an appendectomy, and had been in a bad mood because of that all day. Meredith herself had been stuck in the ER all day together with Alex. Meaning that she had had to listen to Alex talking about Izzie this and Izzie that all day. She turned the key and entered the house.

"Addie? Addie? Where are you?" Some muffled sounds were coming from the living room. It sounded like two people were fighting. Meredith froze for a second, then she ran into the living room to find Addison. Fighting. With their dog. The golden retriever.

"Oh, Jeesh, come on Brooke! We've done this so many times before, do you really have to choose the day that I'm not feeling well to stop cooperating?" Addison was lying on top of the dog on the floor, trying to bandage the dog's leg. Addie was trying to stick her head under Brooke's head so that she would be able to get to the leg, but that was quite impossible.

"Umm, Addie? I'm home." Addison looked up at Meredith, bewildered.

"You wanna help me out down here?" Meredith chuckled at the sight. The top-class neonatal surgeon on the floor, on top of a dog.

Their dog had a bit of a licking issue. She licked practically everything. The walls, the windowsills, the bed, everything. But what she liked to lick most, was Addison's face. Not that she liked nor approved that. She had put up with the dog because Meredith had wanted one so badly. Of course, Addison liked the dog, she just didn't want her face covered in dog saliva.

The licking disorder was also the reason why Addison had banned the dog from their bed. Last weekend, however, Brooke had climbed on their bed. Addison and Meredith had slept in the guestroom for that night.

The main reason why Addison and Meredith had been wrapping the dog's leg, was that otherwise the wound wouldn't heal. The other reason was that, if they didn't do it, Brooke would chew on the wound, and things would get messy.

So, Meredith put her bag on a chair, along with her jacket, and lowered herself to the floor. Addison looked fatigued.

"Honey, how many times have you been trying this today?" Addison sighed.

"This is the umpteenth, I guess."

"Okay, you hold her head out of the way, and I'll wrap the leg." Addison nodded and moved towards Brooke's head. After four tries, she finally got hold of the dog, and gently moved her so that Meredith could start 'operating'.

"Okay… Bandage, right here… Neosporin… Soft Gauss… Tape… Wait. Where's the tape? Addie?" Addison looked blank.

"I don't know… Wait, it's on the kitchen counter. Uh-oh." Meredith sunk to the floor, carefully, so that she didn't lose hold of the bandage. Just as Addison was ready to give in, someone entered the house. After a few seconds, Lexie Grey entered the room.

"Meredith? Addison? What are you guys doing on top of Brooke?" Meredith chuckled.

"Lexie, right on time. We're trying to wrap Brooke's leg. Could you get the tape from the kitchen counter?"

"Sure…" Lexie hesitantly went to the kitchen and returned with the tape.

"Great, thanks Lexie," Addison said.

"Yeah… I was just coming in to tell you that Alex, Izzie, Mark and I were going out for dinner, and Izzie sent me here to ask if you guys wanted to come along." Meredith had just put tape, sticky Gauss and more tape on the wound, and Brooke was good to go. Addison let go of the dog and collapsed into Meredith's arms.

"Well, I'd like to, but I think Addison's on the verge of collapsing."

"Oh, Mer, you can go. What's keeping Jeffrey and Robin, by the way?"

"Jeffrey's staying at Ryan's, remember? And Robin went to Jessica Golden's sleepover after school, remember that? I still have to drop off her sleeping bag and bag." Addison nodded.

"So why don't you get some sleep, and I'll drop everything off…" Meredith said.

"I can do it, if you want. Kyle is at the Golden's, I'm going to pick him up, I might as well take Robin's stuff with me," Lexie offered.

"Really? Thanks, Lex." Meredith said. Addison smiled at Lexie.

"So, where's the stuff?" Lexie said, chuckling.

"Go to bed, Addie," Meredith said, and took Lexie to Robin's room, where her bag was.

In Robin's room, Lexie asked: "So, you're staying with Addison?" Meredith nodded.

"Yeah. I think she's got the flu, or something. I'd better not leave her all by herself. So, umm, I'll take a rain check?" Lexie smiled.

"Yeah. So, this is everything?" Meredith nodded.

"Okay, then I'll get going. Bye, Mer." Meredith hugged her sister and Lexie left for the Golden household.

Meredith took her scrubs off and donned a t-shirt. She entered their bedroom and slipped under the covers, next to a literally very hot Addison Montgomery-Grey.

"Sweetie, I think you're getting sick. You've got a fever." Addison huffed.

"No, really?" Meredith brushed some of Addison's sweaty hair away and kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep, Addie."

"But…"

"Go to sleep. I'm staying here with you. Go to sleep."

Meredith could feel and hear how Addison went to sleep. When she was absolutely sure that Addison was asleep, she rested her head in the crook of Addison's neck and tried to get some sleep herself. After all, with two kids, a cat and a dog with a licking disorder, there weren't many peaceful days in the Montgomery-Grey household. But that just happened to be what they loved about their family.

~Fin,.

**A/N2:** **This turned out quite well, I think. It's my first Grey's. So, tell me what you think!**


End file.
